Optical fibers refer to flexible transparent fibers used as a means to transmit light. As such, optical fibers are used in fiber optic communication to transfer information between locations based on sending pulses of light. In particular, optical fiber cables contain one or more optical fibers used to carry light. Fiber optic cables are used in many different industries and applications. For example, datacenters rely on fiber optic cables (e.g., an installed datacenter fiber optic cable network) to connect different computing components in the datacenter for communication and performing datacenter operations. A fiber optic cable network needs to be tested for several reasons including: to verify proper operation of the fiber optic cable network to specified industry standards, to verify proper operation of equipment using the fiber optic cable network, to verify communication equipment is working to specifications, and to document features of fiber optic cable network.